


Friendly Fire

by heckmedic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friendly Fire, M/M, crossfaction angst, dad!spy, sniperscout if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckmedic/pseuds/heckmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No gettin' away this time, Pa."</p>
<p>AN: Filled for an anon on <a href="http://heckmedic.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> who wanted sniperspy with the prompt "the smoking bullet-hole"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

Sand ground against the fine leather of the RED Spy's gloves. On the edges of the base, he was dragging himself away from his marauder, one agonizing pull of his body after another. There wasn't any set destination in his mind, other than away. His disguise kit dug painfully into his rib caged as he lurched a little further forwards. Fervently, he glanced at his watch; only halfway-charged. _Damn it._

A sparse red trail marked his slow journey. The blood stemmed from two bullet holes blasted into his knee caps; it stained the tattered knees of his suit, thick with gravel and shreds of his skin. His teeth ached as he gritted them harder, bracing for another push forwards. His pursuer followed lazily after.

There was a swagger in the younger man's walk that portrayed how much he was enjoying the sight before him. The RED Spy was painfully aware of the different sound of his pursuer's footsteps on the sand, on account of the different shoes he wore, and of the obnoxious, grating way he would chew on his gum and blow a loud, purposeful bubble before popping it between his teeth. Every time he heard that pop and clack against enamel, he hoped a pistol shot would accompany it.

It didn't.

The BLU Scout cast a surprisingly imposing shadow, for his height. The slowly-setting sun lengthened his silhouette until it dominated the Spy's field of vision. He watched with equal amounts of hatred, spite and fear as that silhouette rocked back on his heels, swung his baseball bat up to rest across his shoulders.

"Hey, where you goin'?"

There was so much of his mother in that voice. The accent, the shrill tone of indignance, the very real menace. He had not meant for the boy to know; he'd wanted to protect him, at least, if he couldn't be there for him. Now, that was coming back to bite.

Spy ignored his son and continued to pull himself forwards with ragged breaths. Scout, displeased with this, made up that million mile journey in four short strides. Spy refused to look up in fear when he felt Scout looming over him. His reward was a collection of cleats digging into the back of his knee. The cry of pain burst out unbidden, and he writhed under the foot pressing his knee into the ground.

"No gettin' away this time, _Pa_ "

"Mercy, mon Dieu, you are better than this, surely-"

"Shut up!"

The cleats were twisted in his wound. Spy's world shrank around those nubs of metal, his pride quickly being stripped away.

All of a sudden, there was a shot. The pressure on his knee vanished in a white haze of pain. He was distantly aware of Scout hitting the floor with a soft huff. He did not get up. With some effort, Spy turned himself around, watched the slow trail his son's blood made in the sand. Felt bad a half-second after he felt relief.

The sound of running footsteps approached. Spy winced, and prayed for death already. The footsteps faltered to a halt just beside him and he opened his eyes to rough brown leather, finely tooled around the toes. He huffed in bitter amusement, wincing again, and let his head fall back on the sand.

"Just kill me, please"

The BLU Sniper sniffed, inelegantly kicked the Scout's baseball bat out of his now-limp grasp. They watched it roll away on the sand and become candy cane-striped with Scout's blood.

"Is it true?"

Spy laughed a little harder, not caring for the pain creeping into his chest.

"He has been vocal about it, no doubt."

Sniper made no reply, but Spy could practically hear him purse his lips.

"Yeah. You could say that. Figured the boy was just messin' though."

Spy panted a few breaths before opening his eyes again; he could see the cool gunmetal of Sniper's rifle pointing limply at the ground. He stared into the black abyss of the muzzle for a moment before glancing away. Scout's eyes were beginning to glaze over-Respawn wouldn't be far behind now. Smoke trickled faintly from the round, red hole placed perfectly between his surprised eyes.

"I can assure you...He was telling the truth, for once."

Sniper sniffed at that, saying so much with that rough gesture. It'd been a week since he'd helped Spy slink out of the BLU base, with the taste of his come still on his lips. He wasn't sure where they stood with each other now, and he didn't like that.

_Be polite, be efficient, have a plan to kill everyone you meet_.

He could do that.

"Sounds like he's inclined to lyin'. Wonder if he gets that from you."

Before Spy had the chance to elaborate on the enraged hiss that earned, Sniper had crouched down and taken Spy's head firmly between his hands.

"Bastard." Spy grated out, because he wanted to die already, and just because he had fucked this man gave him no right to attack him that way.

"Yeah." Sniper replied simply, before wrenching his hands apart and breaking Spy's neck with a sickening crunch as vertebrae ground together.

As Scout's body was whisked away in a haze of blue, so was Spy's, cloaked in red smoke. Sniper scuffed a little at the blood staining the sand, mixing the two trails together so the earth was one mess of orange dust and brown clumps. So it _was_ the same blood they shared. He felt a hell of a lot weirder about the way he'd let Scout grope him a few weeks ago now.

As the Administrator called the match to end and Scout woke violently in Respawn, still tasting blood at the back of his mouth, Sniper walked thoughtfully back to his own base. The look Scout cast him when he entered the mess hall was positively poisonous.

He was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't usually go in for sniperscout or dad!spy, but I felt inspired this time around.
> 
> ~Leon
> 
> Like what you've read? [Please consider leaving me a tip!](http://www.paypal.me/heckmedic)


End file.
